candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Biscuit Bay
| difficulty = Very Hard }} Story Tiffi sails by an island and sees that Allen has crash-landed his spaceship there. New things *Nothing new is added. Levels Almost half of the levels in this episode are rated very hard or extremely hard and it is much harder than the previous episode, Candy Canyon. It also features level 1538, which used to be an extremely troublesome level until it was nerfed. Gallery Story= EP104 Story New.png|Episode story (new) EP104 Story.png|Episode story (glitched) |-| Levels= Level 1536 V4 HTML5.png|Level 1536 - |link=Level 1536 Level 1537 Reality.png|Level 1537 - |link=Level 1537 Level 1538 V5 HTML5.png|Level 1538 - |link=Level 1538 Level 1539 Reality.png|Level 1539 - |link=Level 1539 Level 1540 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1540 - |link=Level 1540 Level 1541 V2 HTML5.png|Level 1541 - |link=Level 1541 Level 1542 Reality.png|Level 1542 - |link=Level 1542 Level 1543 V2 HTML5.png|Level 1543 - |link=Level 1543 Level 1544 V2 HTML5.png|Level 1544 - |link=Level 1544 Level 1545 Reality.png|Level 1545 - |link=Level 1545 Level 1546 Reality 3rd Version.png|Level 1546 - |link=Level 1546 Level 1547 Reality.png|Level 1547 - |link=Level 1547 Level 1548 Reality.png|Level 1548 - |link=Level 1548 Level 1549 V2 HTML5 before.png|Level 1549 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 1549 Level 1549 V2 HTML5 after.png|Level 1549 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 1549 Level 1550 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1550 - |link=Level 1550 |-| Champion title= Napping Navigator.png|Champion title|link=Napping Navigator Episode 104 completed! (Facebook).png|Episode 104 completed! (web) Episode 104 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 104 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Biscuitbay.png|Episode icon |-| Old Map= Biscuit Bay Map Mobile.png|Old map in HTML5 prior to the map revamp in 2017. Trivia *This episode shares its first word with Biscuit Bungalow while its second word with Brulee Bay, Breakfast Bay and Booty Bay. *Before the removal of timed levels, this was the sixth episode to have all five level types, followed by Gingerbread Glade, Cereal Sea, Soda Swamp, Festive Forest, and Candy Canyon, respectively. *This episode bares a few similarities to Gummy Galaxy, being released almost one year after the said episode, having the same pathway and character and featuring something at least partially new. *Prior to the release, the episode story screen was glitched. It seemed like Odus had broken into a UFO, but the hole he had made was misplaced. *This is the second episode overall to have the most levels being order levels. *Before the redesign of level 1546, this was one of the few episodes with more ingredients than jelly. **It had less than 4 jelly levels, the other being Wafer Wharf. **It had fewer jelly levels than both ingredients and candy order levels ** Formerly, by putting the level types in this order: Moves, Timed, Jelly, Ingredients, and Candy Order, the amount of levels was in ascending order, from 1 to 5. ** It contained 2 timed levels. *While some episodes have a triplet of hexagon levels, in this episode it used to be the first three levels. **One day later, this became a quadruplet of hexagon levels. In addition, this episode had six hexagon levels prior to the release on mobile. Category:Episodes released in 2016 Category:Tropical-themed episodes Category:Water-themed episodes Category:Episodes with Allen